


Shed The Skin

by IllBeRightBack



Series: Antichrist Superstar [4]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: M/M, Manson fucked up and is hoe-ing arounfd again for the antichrist superstar budget, im so drunk i h8 myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack





	Shed The Skin

Manson walked into his office.

He shut the door behind him and locked it, climbing onto Malm’s desk with zero hesitation this time.

“How can I help you?” Malm teased a little as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“... We need a new circuit board,” Manson said after a moment, cocking his head to the side and giving him an “oops, I fucked up again” grin.

“What are we gonna do with you...” Malm sighed, “What happened this time?”

“Well we kind of wanted to see what would happen if… We poured whiskey on it… and set it on fire,” Manson explained.

“Just having the time of your lives over there, huh?”

“...Yes?”

“It’s like running a fucking daycare center” Malm breathed out.  
“Sooooorrrrryyyyyyy,” Manson grinned wider.

“You think we’re just pulling money out of the fucking sky?” He asked.

“I’ll make it up to you” Manson said, crawling across the desk onto the other side now.

Malm stood, turning Manson to face the desk. He grabbed Manson by his jet black hair and started to bend him over the desk. Manson’s head rested on the desk as he felt Malm pull the back of his pants down. Malm reached into his desk and grabbed a condom.

“Just have those in the drawer?” Manson teased.

“You managed to set a circuit board on fire after dousing it in whiskey, don’t ask me that like I’m an idiot”

Manson decided that was fair enough (even if it WAS Pogo’s fault).

Soon, Malm was shoving home, making Manson’s hand clench on the desk as Malm gripped his hips and started fucking him roughly, one hand still shoving his face into the desk.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Malm whispered in his ear.

Manson let out a small groan, biting at his lower lip. It really was a win-win situation for him: He got fucked, and he got a new circuit board, even if he didn’t bottom very often, he liked it every now and then.

Manson played up the theatrics a little, groaning louder now and pushing back against Malm’s dick. The man above him let out an approving grunt. 

Manson was painfully hard in his leather pants. He reached to pull the front of them down to jack himself, but his wrist was grabbed and placed back on the desk as Malm continued to fuck him. So that’s how he wanted to play.

The bratty submissive in Manson made him attempt to grab his dick a second time, but he was met with the same result, only with more force this time.

Manson let out a loud moan, the other man slamming into him harder than before at a punishing pace and, fuck, he forgot how much he liked bottoming.

Manson sucked in air between his teeth and was in the middle of letting out another loud groan when Malm reached forward to put a hand over his mouth. He leaned over a bit, whispering to the man he had bent over infront of him.

“Do you want us to get caught?” He asked a little menacingly.

Manson gave a soft bite to one of the fingers silencing him. Malm kept his hand over his mouth and went back to his rough pace.

Soon, Malm was finishing inside of him with a grunt and pulling out. Manson stayed bent over the desk until Malm tucked himself back into his pants and discarded the rubber.

Manson straightened out and turned, running a hand down the other man’s chest.

“What about me?” Manson pouted a little. He knew it would drive him crazy.

“You can use your hands now,” Malm said, leaning forward and biting Manson’s bottom lip.

Malm took a seat back in his chair, watching Manson with half-lidded eyes, as if expecting something. He knew what Malm wanted.

Manson dropped to his knees on the floor, sitting back on his heels. Malm was eyeing him predatorily as Manson reached to pull his own dick out of his pants and start jerking himself off.

Malm smiled a little as Manson threw his head back and let out a soft groan.

He was at his mercy.


End file.
